starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Глоссарик
Глоссарик или Сэр Глоссарик Терминов — живое воплощение магической книги заклинаний Стар Баттерфляй. Его первое официальное появление состоялось в «Mewberty», но он ранее эпизодически появлялся в эпизодах «Star Comes to Earth» и «Monster Arm». В эпизоде «Book Be Gone» был сожжён Людо вместе с Книгой заклинаний, но вернулся в «Rest in Pudding». В финальном эпизоде был уничтожен, после того, как магия была разрушена Стар Баттерфляй . Внешний вид Глоссарик небольшой, темно-синий гуманоид с розовыми глазами (с ромбовидной радужной оболочкой глаз и зрачками) и губами, двенадцатью пальцами (шесть на каждой руке), белой бородой до поясa, длинным носом и малиновым драгоценным камнем, встроенный в его лоб. Он носит желтую тунику с поясом и кулон с синим драгоценным камнем. Личность Глоссарик показан очень мудрым, но он может быть очень глупым и в разы игривым. Имеет пристрастие к пудингу и фрикаделькам. Не имеет никаких сторон, так как является рабом Книги заклинаний. Любой, кто становится её владельцем - становится его хозяином. Тем не менее, из-за своего порой абсурдного поведения, его личность раскрыта еще не до конца. Известно также то, что Глоссарик - самое сильное магическое существо, создавшее Высшую Магическую Комиссию. В третьем сезоне Глоссарик в виде призрака преследует Стар и доводит ее до отчаяния. После того, как Стар извинилась перед ним, он возрождается, но притворяется, что потерял рассудок и способность к мышлению. В течение сезона он вёл себя подобно собаке: Стар его выгуливала на поводке, гладила и отдавала команды, сам же Глоссарик иногда почесывал своей ногой и говорил фразу "Глобгор". Изредка он помогал Стар, но в основном доставлял ей одни проблемы, например, разносил ее комнату. Но как оказалось, в конце серии «Conquer», что в течении месяца он притворялся и пытался донести этой фразой о возвращении монстра-мужа Эклипсы, но вскоре он прощается со Стар и Марко, и улетает, вероятно, в направлении Храма Монстра. Отношения Стар Баттерфляй thumb|200px|Стар заинтересованно присела рядом с Глоссариком Глоссарик был волшебным гидом Стар, помогавший ей улучшить свою магию, или помочь ей, когда у неё были проблемы. Он относится к принцессе весьма дружелюбно и серьёзно берётся за ее обучение в «Page Turner», но из-за своей лени в комплексе с гиперактивностью Стар дело далее прошло недалеко. Хотя исходя из «Raid the Cave» выясняется, что Глоссарик относится к Стар как к студенту, а не как к другу. В то время как Глоссарик чувствует себя виноватым перед Стар в эпизоде «Toffee» за предательство, он пытается заставить Стар забыть об этом, чтобы дальше весело проводить время. Марко Диаз thumb|left|200px|Марко встречает Глоссарика в Книге Заклинаний Когда Марко впервые встречает его в «Mewberty», Глоссарик принимает Марко за девочку и отказывается помогать ему. Марко не нравится абсурдное поведение Глоссарика и то, что порой он совершенно бездействует или может даже усугубить ситуацию. Глоссарик же относится к Марко достаточно положительно и даже в шутку говорит, что «любит его». Оскар Грисон Глоссарик и Оскар при первой встрече обнаруживают у себя общие интересы — любовь к музыке и фрикаделькам. Они даже рассматривают возможность создания музыкальной группы. Ривер и Мун Баттерфляй thumb|200px|Королева Баттерфляй критикует Глоссарика Глоссарик имеет тесную связь с королевской семьей Мьюни, тк он обучал Стар по требованию короля и королевы. Он также ранее был волшебным гидом королевы Мун Баттерфляй. Несмотря на лояльное отношение Глоссарика к семье Баттерфляй, он позволяет себе игнорировать желания Королевы, когда в разговоре ставится под сомнение его методы обучения Стар в «Page Turner». Однако, кажется, Король Баттерфляй не в восторге от Глоссарика, как это видно в эпизоде «Baby». Тем не менее, хоть Мун и сомневается в качестве обучения, она проявляет в некотором смысле симпатию к Глоссарику, когда называет его ласковым именем в «Moon the Undaunted». Людо thumb|left|200px|Глоссарик смеется с Людо Характер отношений Глоссарика с Людо в значительной степени неизвестны. Тем не менее, после того, как Людо крадет книгу заклинаний Стар вместе с ним в серии "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", он с неохотой принимает его в качестве своего нового хозяина и называет "Миледи". Хотя, из-за упорства Людо и его быстрой обучаемости, Глоссарик хвалит того и даже говорит, что он лучше обучаем, чем Стар. Но всё же, исходя из «Book Be Gone», когда Глоссарик смеётся над Людо, мы можем понять, что тот видит в нём лишь ученика или источник развлечения. Тоффи Точные отношения Глоссарика с Тоффи неизвестны. В серии «The Hard Way» показано лишь его нейтралитет к нему и его действиям. Высшая Магическая Комиссия У Глоссарика очень натянутые отношения с Высшей Магической Комиссией, особенно со вспыльчивым Ромбулусом, хоть он и является их создателем. Прилетая к членам Комиссии в «Page Turner», он отчитывает их как детей за бесполезную трату времени. В «Crystal Clear» выясняется, что именно Ромбулус дал Глоссарику кристальный камень на лоб, но тот даже не поблагодарил его. Эклипса Баттерфляй thumb|200px|Эклипса успокаивает Глоссарика Кажется, Глоссарик очень близок по отношению к Эклипсе. В "Page Turner" он утверждает, что Эклипса - единственная Баттерфляй, которая не оспаривала его методы учебы. В эпизоде "Stranger Danger" Эклипса признает Глоссарика, несмотря на его психическое расстройство и успокаивает его, гладя по камню в голове. В «Conquer» Глоссарик улетает за Эклипсой к её мужу. Метеора Баттерфляй Глоссарик, по-видимому, очень любит Метеору в ее младенческом виде, поскольку он тайком вытаскивает ее ночью, чтобы помочь ей научиться магии, кажется, считает ее уважаемой принцессой даже в детстве и даже общается с ней. Метеора в ответ, кажется, видит в нем друга, которого она заботится о безопасности. Смерть В последней серии финального сезона, исчезает после уничтожения магии Стар, Мун, Эклипсой и других Баттерфляев. Силы и Способности *Левитация: Глоссарик может парить на месте на фиксированной высоте и аэродинамически маневрировать по воздуху. * Телекинез: Глоссарик может телекинетически перемещать объекты; его способность левитировать может быть проявлением/расширением этого. Его телекинез достаточно мощный, чтобы переместить целую часть здания, как показано в "Page Turner". * Телепортация / астральная проекция: Глоссариr может телепортировать себя и других в другие места или проецировать сознание себя и других в другие места, как показано в "My New Wand" и "Page Turner". *Трансформация: Глоссарик может трансформировать свое тело в соответствии с его потребностями. В "My New Wand", он увеличивает свои руки, и в "Page Turner" он увеличивает свои ноги, чтобы быстро подняться по лестнице. * Фотокинез: Глоссарик может проецировать свет из своего драгоценного камня на лоб, чтобы осветить темные области, как показано в "My New Wand" и "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". В последнем эпизоде он говорит Жанне, что это "неестественно", предполагая, что у него был камень, имплантированный в него (позже подтверждено в "Crystal Clear"). * Ясновидение / всеведение: Глоссарик, похоже, обладает некоторой формой ясновидения. В "My New Wand", он, по-видимому, знает, что Марко, читающий журнал звезды, заставит ее "погрузиться", и в "By the Book" он, похоже, предсказывает ход событий эпизода. В "Crystal Clear" Глоссарик-самое могущественное, всезнающее существо во Вселенной согласно Ромбулу. В "Book Be Gone" глоссарик даже знал, что Людо бросит книгу в огонь, предположительно убив его, поскольку он связан с книгой. Однако у его знаний есть свои пределы, как в "Page Turner", когда он не ожидает, что окажется на первом этаже после подъема по бюрократической лестнице магии. *Создание конструкции: Глоссарик может формировать объекты или магические конструкции из своего драгоценного камня лба, такие как фрикадельки в "Star on Wheels", методы защиты в "Page Turner", яблоки в "The Hard Way" и зонтик в "Conquer". * Бессмертие: "My New Wand" показывает, что Глоссарик практически бессмертен, служа и направляя многих прошлых Королев Мьюни. В "руководстве стар и Марко по овладению всеми измерениями" говорится, что он был первым живым существом, когда-либо рожденным Вселенной, таким образом, его возраст превышал даже секстиллионы лет, чтобы округлить его по крайней мере до количества гуголплекса. *Вездесущность: в "Swim Suit" Глоссарик показывает, что он может быть в двух местах одновременно. *Создание жизни: согласно путеводителю Стар и Марко по освоению каждого измерения и "Meteora's Lesson", Глоссарик создал Омнитраксуса Прайм, Ромбулуса, Гекапу. *Исцеление: в "Yada Yada Berries" показано, что он может мгновенно отменить эффект окаменения одноименных ягод. * Путешествие во времени: в "Meteora's Lesson" Глоссарик утверждает, что он может путешествовать во времени, но без пассажира (в отличие от Отца Времени и Рейнальдо лысого). thumb Появления *Открывающая тема Первый сезон * Star Comes to Earth (камео) * Monster Arm (камео) * Mewberty * Freeze Day (камео) * Storm the Castle Второй сезон * My New Wand! * Star on Wheelsthumb * Wand to Wand * By the Book * Into the Wand * Page Turner * Bon Bon the Birthday Clown * Raid the Cave * Baby (упоминается) * Crystal Clear (упоминается) * The Hard Way *Collateral Damage (упоминается) *Face the Music (упоминается/фанера) *Starcrushed (упоминается) Третий сезон *''Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни'' **Return to Mewni (упоминание) **Moon the Undaunted (флешбэк) **Book Be Gone **Toffee *Rest in Pudding (камео/видения) *Stranger Danger *Demoncism *Sweet Dreams *Death Peck (камео) *Night Life *Deep Dive *Is Another Mystery *Divide *Conquer Четвёртый сезон *Butterfly Follies *Moon Remembers *Swim Suit *Yada Yada Berries *Surviving the Spiderbites *Ghost of Butterfly Castle (на фото) *Meteora's Lesson *Junkin' Janna (Упоминается) *The Monster and the Queen *Doop-Doop *Jannanigans (Отмечен на фото) *Mama Star (На фото) *Ready, Aim, Fire *The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse *Cleaved Факты *Его имя — игра со словом «глоссарий» («словарь»), используемый для описания списков терминов, показанных в той или иной книге. *Как показано в «Mewberty», он будет служить только принцессам, за исключением того случая, когда человек даст ему пудинга. Однако, после того, как закончится пудинг, он откажется разглашать любую дополнительную информацию. **Он также отказывается справляться с любой проблемой, которая не базируется на магии. *Подобно Стэнфорду Пайнсу, анимационному персонажу из мультсериала Гравити Фолз от Disney Channel, он имеет шесть пальцев на каждой руке. *Глоссарик, кажется, обладает в той или иной форме ясновидением. В «My New Wand!» ему, по-видимому, было известно, что Марко прочтёт дневник Стар, чтобы привести к её «погружению», и в «By the Book», показалось, что он предсказал, как события эпизода будут идти. *По мнению Ромбулуса, Глоссарик является наиболее мощным, всезнающим существом во Вселенной. *В The Hard Way Глоссарик говорит Тоффи, что у него нет никаких сторон (он раб книги, и тот, у кого она окажется - становится его хозяином). *По данным "Путеводитель Стар и Марко по Освоению Любого Измерения!", Глоссарик был создан Вселенной как способ понимания всей магии, которая течёт в ней. **Также согласно книге, он сам создал Омнитраксуса Прайма, Ромбулуса, Гекапу, и Лекмета. *С серии «Mewberty» по «Conquer», его озвучивал Джеффри Тамбор. В конце эпизода «Conquer», он был озвучен Китом Дэвидом из-за обвинений в сторону Тамбора в сексуальных домогательствах. *В последнем эпизоде третьего сезона выяснилось, что мантра «Глобгор», которую Глоссарик произносил с серии «Rest in Pudding» на самом деле имя. Таким образом Глоссарик хотел предупредить всех, что Эклипса намерена найти своего мужа и освободить его. *Скорее всего является левшой, что видно в серии Meteora's Lesson (2 часть 10 серии) когда он говорит Метеоре, что не хочет видит Рэйнальдо en:Glossaryck es:Glossaryck pl:Słowniryk pt-br:Glossaryck Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Магические существа Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Высшая Магическая Комиссия Категория:Отцы